


Wrapped in Love

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 312: Grateful</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 312: Grateful

**Wrapped in Love**

Starsky never thought he’d be grateful for a cold. The body aches, the sneezes that exploded like mini grenades, and most of all a nose that dripped like the faucet in his first apartment – non-stop. But he was. Because Hutch was alive rather than drowned in the frigid water of the bay. 

He shivered again, but not from his temperature. 

Starsky burrowed deeper into Hutch’s couch and sipped the questionable broth Huggy guaranteed would renew his strength and vigor. He was wrapped in Hutch’s blankets and the love of good friends. Yeah, he had a lot to be grateful for.


End file.
